visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:ALEXANDROS - Mosquito Bite
Descripción new single "Mosquito Bite" OUT NOW! Listen here ▶︎https://umj.lnk.to/SXa5k ▼ダウンロード&ストリーミング配信▼ https://alexandros.jp/contents/183909 ーーーーーーーーーー Mosquito Bite (モスキートバイト) Words&Music:Yoohei Kawakami Produced By: ALEXANDROS & Ayad Al Adhamy 訳詞: 戸田よぺ子 I was just a little boy Smelled a little like soy Couldn't find a place that'd let me in That's the way the things have been I had a water gun and aimed it at the sun Waiting for the moment to be free But that was only in my dreams And Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up All they wanna do is push and keep me down And Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up Pretend they gonna save me when they make me drown I wanna believe in something else Trying to make up through the day I wanna be up there when I'm down It's driving me insane 誰かの言葉が 傷をえぐっても But after all it's nothing more than a mosquito bite I was just a little ghost I hated it at the most Waited for the moment to be seen And everyone can hear me scream And now I'm just a grown up boy Still smellin' like soy And I never find a place that'd let me in But I feel good from within And Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up All they wanna do is push and keep me down And Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up Everybody's gonna tell me to wake up, wake up Pretend they gonna save me when they make me drown I wanna believe in something else Trying to make up through the day I wanna be up there when I'm down It's driving me insane 誰かの言葉が 傷をえぐっても But after all it's nothing more than a mosquito bite ガキの頃 「醤油くさい」と言われてた 自分の居場所が見つからなかった それが常だった 水鉄砲を手に 銃口は太陽に 自由を待ちわびた 全て夢の中だったが 連中が「目を覚ませよ」って言ってくる 連中が「目を覚ませよ」って言ってくる 押して、底辺に留めようとする 連中が「目を覚ませよ」って言ってくる 連中が「目を覚ませよ」って言ってくる 救うふりをして、足を掬ってくるんだ 何か信じられる物が必要なんだ やっていけるように 底にいるから 這い上がっていきたいんだ 気が狂いそうにもなるけどさ 誰かの言葉が 傷をえぐっても 上記の事柄含めて大したことない せいぜい蚊に刺されたぐらいなもんだ 亡霊だった頃 気分は最悪だった 誰でもいいから 気付いてもらえるように 聞こえるように叫んでいた ようやく俺も成長した 醤油の臭いはまだ取れてないけど 未だに受け入れてくれる場所はない でもどうでもいい それぐらいが丁度いい ーーーーーーーーーー ■商品情報■ 発売日: 2018年7月18日(水) 【完全生産限定盤】 (CD Mosquito Aroma Band) UPCH-7438 ¥1,800(税抜) 税 【通常盤】 (CDのみ) UPCH-5949 ¥1,200(税抜) 税 収録曲: M-1 Mosquito Bite (映画『BLEACH』主題歌) M-2 MILK (BLEACH version) (映画『BLEACH』挿入歌) "Premium V.I.P. Party 2017" live at Nippon Gaishi Hall M-3 Stimulator M-4 Grand Daddy~Dance With the Alien~Onion Killing Party M-5 ムーンソング 特設サイト ALEXANDROS「Mosquito Bite」特設サイト https://sp.universal-music.co.jp/alexandros/ ■映画『BLEACH』■ 2018年7月20日(金)全国ロードショー 全世界累計発行部数1億2,000万部の国民的人気コミックが実写映画化! 悪霊・虚(ホロウ)VS. 死神の戦いを、壮大なスケールで描くバトルアクション超大作! 出演:福士蒼汰 杉咲花 吉沢亮/真野恵里菜 小柳友/田辺誠一 早乙女太一 MIYAVI/長澤まさみ 江口洋介 監督:佐藤信介 脚本:羽原大介 佐藤信介 音楽:やまだ豊 原作:「BLEACH」久保帯人(集英社ジャンプ コミックス刊 ) 主題歌:ALEXANDROS 「Mosquito Bite」(UNIVERSAL J / RX-RECORDS) 製作:映画「BLEACH」製作委員会 制作プロダクション:シネバザール 配給:ワーナー・ブラザース映画 ©久保帯人/集英社 ©2018 映画「BLEACH」製作委員会 公式HP:http://wwws.warnerbros.co.jp/bleach-movie/ ーーーーーーーーーー ■Sleepless in Japan Tour ▼2018年▼ 12/04(火) Zepp Nagoya 12/05(水) Zepp Nagoya 12/10(月) Zepp Tokyo 12/11(火) Zepp Tokyo 12/20(木) Zepp Osaka Bayside 12/21(金) Zepp Osaka Bayside ▼2019年▼ 01/11(金) 高松festhalle 01/12(土) 高松festhalle 01/18(金) Zepp Fukuoka 01/19(土) Zepp Fukuoka 01/24(木) 岡山 CRAZYMAMA KINGDOM 01/25(金) 岡山 CRAZYMAMA KINGDOM 01/30(水) 新潟 LOTS 01/31(木) 新潟 LOTS 02/04(月) 金沢 EIGHT HALL 02/05(火) 金沢 EIGHT HALL 02/09(土) 沖縄 ナムラホール 02/10(日) 沖縄 ナムラホール 03/02日(土) 宮城県 ゼビオアリーナ仙台 03/12日(火) 神奈川県 横浜アリーナ 03/13日(水) 神奈川県 横浜アリーナ 03/19日(火) 大阪府 大阪城ホール 03/20日(水) 大阪府 大阪城ホール 03/30日(土) 北海道 北海道立総合体育センター 北海きたえーる 04/13日(土) 広島県 広島サンプラザホール 05/12日(日) 福岡県 マリンメッセ福岡 05/18日(土) 愛知県 ポートメッセなごや 3号館 ーーーーーーーーーー Connect with ALEXANDROS Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/alexandros_official_insta Twitter: https://twitter.com/alexandroscrew Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Alexandros.jp YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/ALEXANDROSchannel iTunes: https://itunes.apple.com/jp/artist/alexandros/350239299 Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/artist/1luOe8HkZQ7zwuaO2wuJqI Official Site: https://alexandros.jp Categoría:Vídeos